Alex and the Superchargers
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Forces of Darkness have spread their wrath all across various realms enslaving all in their path. Now all hope rides on the unlikely alliance within the Forces of Light as they must take back the realms with help from a new team of Skylanders. Set in Alana Fox's JTeens universe and inspired by Skylanders Superchargers.
1. Prologue the Darkness Spreads

**Prologue**

 **The Darkness Spreads**

Three days after the Arkeyan Crystal hunt Malefor's forces powered up by both the Armada and Eggman's Egg Fleet had already destroyed much of Avalon, Earth, and all of Skylands in Alexandra's home universe. They assaulted anything and anyone that stood in their way including Arkeyan Sorcerers that dared to challenge them. The people of earth began panicking knowing that if anybody was able to easily topple the Arkeyan Empire the way that Malefor and his cabal did then all hope was lost.

To make matters worse the Dark Armies then raided the prisons of Avalon and New Camelot and freed all the criminals after turning all the demon sorcerers to stone before freeing all the criminals that were rightfully imprisoned by the forces of light as they went to go and wreak havoc across the dimensions.

Malefor was having a word with Eggman in his Egg Carrier as the Doctor had linked up with Vrak in the Gigant Horse. The Dark master was confused as to why Vrak was there but the note that Vrak and Avarona presented him explained everything.

"Eggman, Vrak, what's the progress on the invasion?" Malefor asked.

"Froggo and his Goblin Enforcers have taken over Avalon and his Goblin Armies are already looting and pillaging all of Ireland," Eggman spoke, "Smart move giving him Tchang Zu's Chi."

"He needed a way to break into Avalon and that was the best way for him to do it," said the Dark Master, "That was the easiest way I knew how to do it. I could've easily done the job myself but I had to secure my rule over the Dragon Realm first."

"Smart Plan Malefor," Vrak spoke, "And it was also a good thing that you destroyed the gates to the realm where Froggo and his goblin army was banished."

"Now nothing and no one will have the power to send them back to the realm ever again," Avarona added.

"And Malefor used his magic to seize total control over all the portals so as to lock the Guardian of the Dragon Realm out as well as prevent our enemies from standing in our way," Vrak spoke, "All we need to do now is make sure the Skylanders are out of the way once and for all."

The Villains all agreed to that as they began to continue their parts of the massive interdimensional plan.

Meanwhile back on Planet Earth it was total chaos as Armada attack ships began attacking with everything they had destroying city after city with Shadowkhan rounding up humans for Froggo's plan to enslave the human race. So far most of the human race was terrified but the Arkeyans that were on planet earth fought off the Shadowkhan. While the Arkeyans were doing what they could to fight off the Shadowkhan, swarms of X-Borgs and Bruisers appeared and began to attack the Arkeyans. The Arkeyans attempted to fight them off and they were doing well but the Armada attack ships were overwhelming them which forced them to retreat as well but they did give the humans that they were protecting from the forces of Darkness time to escape which in turn was giving them some symbol of hope that the forces of Darkness would be defeated.

What nobody knew was that Malefor's Dark Powers were causing a cloud of eternal darkness to spread not only across Avalon but also Earth and the Dragon Realm even as the chaos continued. However there were those that had hope and faith that the darkness would be repelled and heroes would emerge to save the day.


	2. The Superchargers

**The Superchargers**

In what was left of the Arkeyan Mansion, Alex and the JTeens had gathered in the basement level to discuss the recent Armada attack.

"Is everyone alright?" Colleen asked.

"I'm okay but man those new robots are brutal," said Alex, "They're worse than the Arkeyan Robots and that's saying a lot."

"There are squads of them out there tearing up the land," Strikemaster Ice said, "And to make matters worse new attack ships have already begun to tear apart the Arkeyan Empire."

"If the Forces of Darkness powered up by the Darkness can do this to the Arkeyans then I hate to think what else they're capable of," Cody shuddered as Chrissie showed up with Drago and Hsi Wu.

"How are things at the school?" Alex asked.

"Kids are working hard to put things back in order," the Sky Demon spoke, "Luna and her team are leading the charge in helping the students rebuild."

"Uncle Wu's right," Drago spoke, "We're not the only ones refusing to let these guys beat us."

"The realms have never seen an invasion like this before," Eon said as Alex and the JTeens saw that the Armada was invading and that X Borgs and Bruisers were destroying all in their path on Avalon, Earth and even the Dragon Realm, "The Invasion of the Arkeyan Empire was only the tip of the sphere. Malefor and his cabal are the most fearsome villains yet and he's using the power of the Darkness to strengthen his armies."

"I can't believe that everything else up to this point was just the opening act," Chrissie said as footsteps could be heard.

"Listen, do you hear that?" Ice asked.

"You sure you weren't followed?" Colleen asked as the Arkeyan Royal Family, a now flesh and blood Adinda of the Mystic Arkeyans showed up with some parcels.

"The Arkeyans," Alex said before grumbling at the royal family, "What do you guys want?"

"Look I know we haven't been the most open minded civilization lately but right now all of creation is in peril," Rita said, "We all have to work together or we're all gonna perish."

"Rita's right," Adinda said, "We all have to team up or we're history.

"First things first," Said Alex, "We gotta take back my realm from Malefor."

"Unfortunately Malefor's taken control of all the portals," said Rose, "If any of us uses magic to make a portal he'll known about it right away."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Chrissie asked.

"Fortunately there is," said Master Eon, "All we have to do is gather an elite team of Skylanders trained to pilot an unstoppable fleet of vehicles powered by the legendary rift engines."

"New Skylanders?" Cody asked.

"Vehicles powered by rift engines?" Ice questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Follow us," said Adinda as the JTeens followed the Arkeyans to what looked like a massive garage filled with various vehicles ranging from Land Vehicles, Sea Vehicles, and Sky Vehicles.

"Wow this place is a mechanic's dream," said Chrissie before asking, "But what is this place?"

"This is our Family's Garage," Drake said, "It also doubles as an underground hangar and hideout in the event that a situation like this happened."

"Our Flagship also doubles as an evacuation ship so we can help grab innocent people and take them to safety from a conquest that we didn't cause," Rita said.

"You people seem to think of everything," Said Cody, "But can you please explain who is going to pilot these vehicles and how they're going to help us."

As if to answer Cody's question Terrafin, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, and Roller Brawl, arrived but they weren't alone. They were also joined by 12 other new creatures including 2 very familiar faces to some of the team who were used to playing Nintendo Games.

"Bowser and Donkey Kong?" Chrissie asked, "Why are they here?"

Indeed it was Bowser and Donkey Kong but the two had new weapons. Bowser the Koopa King now sported a Hammer while Donkey Kong was hefting a barrel.

"We're here to help save the universe from Malefor's evil," Bowser said.

"Wait a minute how did Bowser agree to join us?" Ice asked knowing that Bowser was the main villain in his home dimension.

"Well at first Bowser wasn't willing to help out due to the fact that this wasn't his world and there for this wasn't his fight or Donkey Kong's," Adinda spoke, "But when I told him that Malefor and his armies could easily take over their worlds and threaten he understood."

"And with a new Clown Crusier to sweeten the deal I'm ready to join the fight against Malefor and his army as the newest and most lethal member of the Superchargers," said Bowser.

"And since then he's been a great help," Drake spoke.

"Well that's one less problem we have to worry about," said Hsi Wu knowing about Bowser's reputation as a villain in his own realm, "But now I have a question. Who are the Superchargers?"

"The Superchargers are a special team of Skylanders assembled to pilot the unstoppable fleet of vehicles you see before you," said Master Eon, "All of which are powered by the legendary Rift Engines."

"And some of the Superchargers are actually Core Skylanders chosen by the Rift Engines," said Adinda.

"That would explain why Trigger Happy, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, Gill Grunt, Roller Brawl, Pop Fizz, Eruptor and Terrafin look different," said Colleen.

"Well I for one like their new looks and new powers," said Chrissie.

"They look sic and in a good way," said Ice.

"But are we gonna learn about the other new Superchargers?" Cody asked but before Rose and Sara could introduce the other Superchargers an alarm rang out.

"Introductions will have to wait," Drake said, "The forces of Darkness have already sent Shadowkhan to attack Magus High and they've already placed Stacey and Mikey in charge of enslaving everyone whoever crossed them in this town."

"That no good dirty rotten brat and that equally punk ass ape!" growled Reina.

"Quickly you all must put your new powers to use," said Master Eon.

"You go tit Master Eon," said Alex, the JTeens and the Superchargers as they went to put their new powers to use.


	3. Schoolyard Brawl

**Schoolyard Brawl**

As the team were heading out Eggman was giving Malefor a progress report.

"Baldro is making some progress but we lost some X-Borgs and some of my Egg Pawns," Eggman informed, "Shall I send more X-Borgs in and send some Egg Pawns?"

"Just do whatever it takes," Malefor said, "I want the worlds of this universe under my iron rule at once."

Down in San Fran more X-Borgs and Egg Pawns emerged as they continued to terrorize all of San Fran. Vathek himself was currently seated on a throne at Magus High after having turned the School into Stacey's ideal palace and given her a throne to overlook the entire building with Mikey by her side as they were watching the robots enslave everyone in the school while working everyone who crossed Stacey to the bone.

"Now this is more like it," Stacey said, "Once again I literally rule all of San Fran and I have all the riches in this town."

"With help from Malefor of course," Mikey added, "Good thing Vathek introduced us and the rest of our friends to him otherwise this ever would've worked."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but I just want my backstabbing brother and that stupid lizard to suffer painfully just like my malicious mom," Stacey added as the X Borgs were beginning to work Tori to her breaking point.

"How did things go from bad to worse?" asked Tori to herself as the X Borgs forced her to work to exhaustion polishing the statue of Stacey making sure it was clean and shiny.

"Here's some water," Jackie said showing up to hand her some water only for a whip to knock the water out of his hands.

"None for her!" snapped Vathek as he used his breath to send Xiao Fung Running.

"I'm sorry Tori," Jackie said before getting back to work. Tori sighed knowing that Xiao Fung were there he would've fought back but the Dark Master had sapped all his Demon Chi and put it into a jar to allow Muir to experiment with it before doing the same to the rest of his siblings but for now she was thirsty and desperate for water.

"I said no Water!" Vathek spoke as an X Borg went to blast her only for a fire ball to knock said X Borg on its ass. "Who did that?! Show yourselves!"

"That would be us," said a voice and right on cue Whirlwind, Zap, Bash, Camo, Drobot, Cynder, Sunburn, Spyro, and Flashwing stepped forward from the smoke.

"You nine Dragons are no match for our armies," Vathek retorted.

"Who said they were alone?" A new voice that didn't come from the nine dragons present spoke as five new dragons spoke.

The first was a green dragon that looked like a hybrid between a Dragon and a Dragonfly with yellow eyes.

The Second was a blue Air element dragon with yellow eyes and wings covered in bladed armor.

The third was a blue dragon with aquatic fins and scales resembling that of a shark.

The fourth was a black dragon with glowing white eyes and razor sharp claws.

The fifth was a white dragon with yellow sun circles in her wings.

"Who are you losers?" Stacey snapped.

"Blades," the armored Air Element Dragon said.

"High Five," said the Dragon/Dragonfly Hybrid.

"Echo," said the scaled Blue Water Dragon.

"Blackout," said the Black Dragon.

"And I'm Spotlight," said the White Dragon, "And we're here to shut you down."

Stacey, Mikey, and Vathek were very annoyed at the intrusion.

"X-Borgs, Egg Pawns! Get them!" Vathek roared calling out the robot army to attack.

"Alright Skylanders let's get them," said Spyro as he and the Core Dragon Skylanders began to attack the Robot Minions using their abilities and their elements.

"We're making progress," Blades said as he defeated another X-Borg. "We're kicking butt."

"Stay focused," Spyro retorted using his Fire Breath to defeat more X-Borgs, "This is only just the first wave."

Blades got the message as he went back into the battlefield. Whirlwind was using her rainbows to defeat more X Borgs as Zap and Echo were blasting away at the Egg Pawns.

Cynder was using her spectral lightning attack to fry some more X Borgs and Egg Pawns while Sunburn was using his fire breath to roast them and teleport out of the way of danger in the process.

Spotlight, Flashwing and Blackout were triple teaming the Robot Army as they continued to attack while evading enemy attacks.

Drobot was shooting down flying enemies as Bash went after the ground enemies and they both were doing some serious damage to the Robot Army.

Unfortunately more X-Borgs and more of Egg Pawns arrived arrived and this time they were aided by some Egg Fighters and to make matters worse some of them had vehicles.

"How many of these robots do we have to thrash?" asked Drobot.

"More to the point how the heck are we supposed to keep up with the fact that some of the Egg Pawns are armed with Vehicles?" Cynder replied.

"So much for the all powerful Skylanders," sneered Stacey, "Any last words before beat you into submission?"

"You're just a bunch of cowards hiding behind Malefor's Army," Snapped Camo.

"Destroy them!" Snapped Stacey as the Robot Army prepared to attack only to be blasted by a torrent of flames, torpedoes and missiles.

"If it isn't the geek squad," Mikey sneered as Alex and the JTeens arrived with the Superchargers.

"And they brought more sky losers for our army to pummel," Stacey spoke, "Attack!"

The Robot Army attacked but the JTeens, the Dragons, and the Superchargers all began to team up and kick some butt. The Army was vast but the heroes fought with everything they had for they knew that to save the school they would have to go all out.

Terrafin and Stealth Elf were making use of their new projectile weapons to blast the X-Borgs.

"These new Supercharger powers rock," Stealth Elf spoke.

"I hear you," Terrafin replied, "I may not be able to use my boxing skills in this form but I can still pack a punch."

Eruptor and Gill Grunt were making good use of their new Supercharger powers teaming up against the robot army.

"Check us out Gill Grunt," Eruptor spoke using his lance to stab more X Borgs.

"I'm doing well with this new trident," Gill Grunt said, "And we're starting to get the hang of our new powers."

To prove his point Gill Grunt used his Trident to pummel some Egg Pawns and X Borgs as Eruptor continued to assist him.

Pop Fizz and Roller Brawl were using their abilities to fend off the Egg Pawns and they were doing a good job of it.

"This is what I call kicking some butt," Roller Brawl said roller blading out of the path of some egg fighters before countering with her attacks.

"You got that right," Pop Fizz spoke blasting away at some X-Borgs with bubbles in his new Supercharger form.

Trigger Happy and Jet Vac were fighting back to back blasting away at enemies with their respective weapons doing heavy damage to the Robot Army.

"How are you holding up Jet Vac?" Trigger Happy asked blasting away with his golden guns in his new Supercharger form.

"I'm doing fine," Jet Vac retorted blowing away the X-Borgs, "You doing okay?"

"I'm having a blast," said the Gremlin as he blasted away at the Egg Pawns.

The JTeens and Alex were using all their powers and abilities to fend off the Robot Army and defeat them.

Between Alex, The JTeens, the Upgraded Core Skylanders and the Dragon Skylanders the Robot army was easily felled until there were no robots left standing.

"No no no," Stacey fumed to Vathek, "These Robots are useless! Your boss said that they could handle it. Send in More!"

As if they heard Stacey, more X Borgs and more Egg Fighters appeared and began surrounding the heroes.

"Again?" Pop Fizz asked, "I didn't know Stacey could summon more robots."

"She can't," said Spyro, "Malefor's behind this."

"Then we gotta him," said Ice, "And send Stacey back behind bars where she belongs!"

"Easier said than done fools," Vathek said, "She and Mikey have literally turned the school, this city and everyone in it into slaves forced to bow to their bidding."

"We will defeat you Vathek and we will free this city," Pop Fizz said.

"What are you gonna do about it fool?" Mikey retorted.

"This," Spyro said as he and Alex channeled all the power they had before using it in a powerful fury that fried the Robot Army, restored San Fran to it's original state, and turned Stacey and Mikey stone while freeing the slaves in the process.

"Way to go," said Hsi Wu," The Brat's a garden statue now."

"And so is that big ape," said Camo.

"But Vathek got away," said Sunburn noticing that Vathek had indeed escaped.

"Let's get back to base and see if we can come up with a plan," said Spyro as the heroes returned to base.

Meanwhile in Malefor's Throne Room Vathek was giving the Dark Master his report.

"You're saying that new Skylanders arrived?" Malefor asked, "And you say that they've got new powers?"

"I'm telling you that's what happened," said Vathek, "I overheard one of them say that they got new Supercharger powers."

"Did you say Supercharger powers?"

"Yes I did."

Malefor thought for a moment before speaking next, "So it looks like the Arkeyans have delivered the Vehicles to this Dimension. And they're powered by the Rift Engines."

"The Rift Engines?" Vathek asked confused.

"Vathek we have so much to talk about," Malefor said, "But I never was the science guy. Eggman however can tell you all that he knows of the rift engines. But for now let us prepare our next attack."

The two evil dragons went to discuss the plans for the next attack.

Back at the Basement of the Arkeyan Manor Eon spoke to the team.

"Good Job everyone," Eon said, "You've managed to free this city from the forces of Darkness and you've even captured two of your enemies."

"Unfortunately Vathek got away and it's only a matter of time before he tells Malefor what happened," Cody said.

"And Knowing him he's sure to send in one of his Generals," Cynder replied.

"Not to mention there's still the factory producing those X-Borgs," said Rose, "We've got to destroy them."

"But we have no idea where to start looking," Drago said.

"Well back in another dimension when I was battling the Shadow Dragons born from Shenron himself the Tech Dragon took over the factories of Detroit," said Alex, "I don't suppose that might be a good place to begin?"

"It's the only lead we've got," said Drake, "That's where you must go."

"You mean you're not coming?" Chrissie asked.

"Somebody has to maintain and power up the vehicles," said the Arkeyan Sorcerer King, "Not to mention oversee the rest of the evacuation efforts."

"Good point," said Colleen, "But we don't know what happened to our folks."

"They're safe for now," Eon said, "But as long as Malefor still rules the Dragon Realm nothing will remain safe for much longer."

"Then we better get going," said Chrissie.

"Allow me," said Donkey Kong hopping into his Barrel Blaster before the vehicle created a rift to Detroit before flooring it with the JTeens following in Sharpfin's ship.


	4. Great Lakes Assault

**Great Lake Assault**

Arriving in Detroit Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong, Alex and the JTeens arrived to see that the place was already looking more like a heavily patrolled military base with X-Borgs and Bruisers were already walking up and down like they owned the place. The team was in shock of the devastation that was going on.

"What happened here?" Donkey Kong asked.

"This City is under the iron rule of the Forces of Darkness," said Eon as he appeared as a spirit, "The only way to free the city is to defeat the boss of the Area."

"But how are we going to find out who is in charge of this city?" Ice asked as the Arkeyan Royal Family appeared via holograms.

"We've got that covered," Drake said, "While we look up the cities and who's taken over them you guys can go free them."

"But that could take months," Colleen replied, "And we don't have months."

"Then in that case your best bet is to go after the leaders of the invasion itself," Rose said, "Unfortunately we haven't figured out a way to break into Avalon without Malefor knowing about it yet."

"However we can tell you where to find the local boss that's producing those Egg pawns," said Sara.

"Where is it?" asked Ice.

"You must travel to the other side of Detroit to get to it. Fortunately for you the elemental bonuses have started to appear in this world," Rita explained.

"Okay so which Skylanders or Vehicles are best suited for this area?" Cody asked.

"Skylanders of the Earth Element are Stronger in this zone," Master Eon spoke.

"Guess this means Terrafin and I are taking lead," Cody said as Terrafin took the lead alongside Bash and Flashwing as they were making their way across the area. They ran into some X-Borgs but with a little teamwork from Alexandra, Cody, Terrafin, Bash, and Flashwing they were able to take them down.

"That was easy," Hsi Wu said seeing Cody and the Earth Skylanders make quick work of the X-Borgs.

"Those were only the first set of flunkies," said Bash, "I have a feeling that things are gonna get tougher."

The rest of the team nodded as they made their way forward while pummeling any enemy robots that stood in their way. They came across a lock puzzle but Chrissie easily solved it using her intelligence. The group then arrived at a new zone that was marked with a cloud symbol and with it a resident nearby.

"Are you guys here to help?" the resident asked.

"Yes we are what's going on?" Colleen asked.

"Some attack ships from Kaos' Fleet are raining fire upon us," said the resident, "If any of you can take them down you can defeat them before they takeover city hall."

"Let's get in there already," said the Sky Demon.

"Hold it," said Rita via hologram, "To enter this zone you need a Sky Vehicle."

"But how do we know which one to pick when we have no idea what the elemental zone for this area is like?" Chrissie asked.

"Yes what to do?" Rita asked before offering some advice, "Well you could go with the Stealth Stinger. It's very swift and agile in City areas. Then there's the Sky Slicer, if I recall correctly Stormblade designed the Sky Slicer to explore the unknown and when she's at the wheel it can out run just about anything. Then there's the Clown Crusier, Bowser's signature vehicle and with its fire power."

"So which one will it be?" Reina asked.

"Send us the Stealth Stinger," said Colleen.

"Consider it done," said Reina as a rift opened through which the Barrel Blaster left and the Stealth Stinger emerged.

"Good job but the controls on the Stealth Stinger might be a bit small for Donkey Kong," said Drago, "Not to mention he could use some rest."

"Good point," Cody said using his portal master powers to send Donkey Kong back to the Mansion before speaking to Terrafin, "Terrafin can you handle piloting this vehicle?"

"I think I can handle it," said Terrafin, "But I recommend we call Stealth Elf. This is more her department."

"Good point," Cody said using his Portal Master Powers to call Stealth Elf.

"Ready for this Stealth Elf?" Drago asked as Stealth Elf hopped into her vehicle.

"I was born ready," Stealth Elf said as the Stealth Stinger was supercharged before it was put to use shooting down the attack ships. The first one was down but more began to appear causing the Elf to feel overwhelmed.

"I could use some help up here," Stealth Elf spoke as more attack ships began firing upon her Stealth Stinger.

"Don't worry," Rita said, "We're sending the rest of the Sky Vehicles and their Signature Pilots over to help."

True to Rita's word a rift opened and the rest of the Sky Vehicles along with their signature pilots appeared and together they began to shoot down the attacking Armada and help clear the skies.

"Well done everyone," said the Resident, "You've freed the Skies from Kaos' fleet."

"Thank you very much but let's get back to the task at hand," said Terrafin as soon as the pilots of the Sky Vehicles returned to the mansion.

"You're right," said Alex as the group made their way to the land section where Donkey Kong and his Barrel Blaster took the lead as the group all took to the skies in the ship.

"Vehicles of the Tech Element are Stronger in this zone," said Eon as Donkey Kong made his way across town in the Barrel Blaster blasting away at any enemy or opponent that would get in the way.

"Brace yourselves," said Cody as Donkey Kong blasted more enemies while making it across town.

"Okay here we are," said Colleen, "We're on the other side of town."

"Now all we gotta do is get past more enemies and find the Sea area," said Chrissie.

"Unfortunately Malefor's not gonna make this easy and he's already feeding off the destruction and darkness in the universe," Ice pointed out as they defeated more and more Shadowkhan.

"What did you expect?" Sunburn said roasting some Trolls, "Kaos is going all out to make life hell for all those who crossed his clients."

"We better keep going," Spyro said as the forces of good continued the battle against the dark armies before they got to the docks.

"Okay the only way we're gonna get to the factory is by sea," said Cody, "Well that or we blast our way in by land."

"I vote we go by sea," said Colleen as she summoned Gill Grunt and his Reef Ripper.

Using the Reef Ripper Gill Grunt was able to disable the defenses around the main factory allowing the heroes to sneak into the factory. Once inside they began to do battle with the robot guards present before facing the boss which was none other than Rivett.

"Well well Malefor told me you'd be coming," Rivett said, "But this is where it ends. Prepare to meet your doom."

"Bring it on Rivett," Said Cynder as Rivett began to attack.

The forces of Light began their clash against Rivett and dodged whenever he struck. Sometimes Rivett would create shockwaves to attack but the heroes dodged them and struck back. At other times Rivett would call in minions but they would fall to the heroes like limp bundles of treasure and experience. Eventually they defeated Rivett and managed to free Chicago from his grip.

"Alright we defeated one of Malefor's Lieutentnats," said Spyro.

"With a lot of help from Alex and the JTeens," said Drobot.

"Now let's get back to base," said Cynder.

The team went back to base while watching as the Great Lakes were now free of Rivett's influence. Once they returned to the Arkeyan Garage Master Eon and the Arkeyan Royal Family had some good news.

"Well done young Portal Masters," Master Eon said, "Thanks to you one of Malefor's Lieutenants has been defeated and the forces of Darkness no longer have any control over the Great Lakes."

"So does this mean all the towns and cities in that area are now free?" Ice asked.

"Yep and there's more good news," Drake said, "We found a way to get you to Avalon. The Rift Engines can do the job but unfortunately since most of the legends are from England you'll have to break into Avalon from there."

"Then that's where we've got to go," said Alex, "Then once we do that we're going to my world."

"Unfortunately we'll need a bit more power to breech the defenses that Malefor has set up around the portals of your world," Rose said, "But we will rescue your world and take the fight to Malefor himself."

"Good to know," said Alex as she and the group headed through a rift that would take them to London.


	5. Showdown in London

**Showdown in London**

In the Throne Room of Malefor's Lair the Dark Master was having a word with Rivett via Magic Circle.

"So what you're telling me Rivett is that you botched the task that I gave you?" Malefor asked, "And you lost the Great Lakes to the forces of light?"

"My apologies Lord Malefor," said Rivett, "I did what I could but in the end I couldn't compete against the Guardian of the Dragon Realm and her team."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Malefor replied.

"Well now that you mention it there is," Rivett spoke, "There were some new Skylanders among the heroes and they had new vehicles. Does this mean anything to you?"

Malefor growled before he ended the call and dialed up Froggo.

"Lord Malefor what an unexpected surprise," Froggo said nervously, "What's with the sudden phone call?"

"You're late with your thirty minute update on the progress of the darkness that's spreading across earth," said the Dark Master.

"Well we're having some setbacks," The Goblin King replied, "Turns out the Arkeyans are doing what they can to slow down the spread of the Darkness."

"So the Arkeyan Governors are busy doing what they can to help the forces of Light," Malefor said, "The Governors can slow it down but they can't stop the darkness from spreading indefinitely."

"Shall I take them out?" Froggo asked.

"No," Malefor said, "I'll send in one of my lieutenants to take on the JTeens and if it comes down to it I'll deal with the JTeens myself."

Froggo smiled knowing that Malefor was the most powerful opponent that the JTeens would face yet.

Meanwhile in London Alex and the JTeens arrived in London and they saw that the Darkness was thicker up here than usual. This time they were joined by Reina and Rita of the Arkeyan Royal Family as the twins had come to personally oversee this mission.

"Okay Seattle has terrible weather but this takes the cake," Cody pointed out.

"If you think the black clouds up here are bad then just wait till you get to the center of town," said Rita, "That's where the source of the disturbance is."

"Let's just get what we came here to get and break into Avalon," said Ice.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," said Reina, "When Malefor enslaved Avalon, Earth, Skylands, and the Dragon Realm, he disabled all the portals linking them and captured anybody who dared to open a portal to said realms. The only way to get from realm to realm is by using the Rift Engines."

"And knowing Malefor it's only a matter of time before he comes looking for the rift engines to destroy them and if he does then we can kiss our last chance of freeing the universe from his evil alliance goodbye," Camo spoke, "Which means we better find a way to get to Avalon."

The group said nothing else knowing that they had to continue onwards. As they continued they battled trolls and robots but as they did they couldn't help but ask about the Governors of the Arkeyan Empire.

"Has anybody seen the Governors of the Arkeyan Empire as of late?" Sunburn asked.

"Yeah you'd think that as powerful sorcerers they'd be here to help us," Cynder spoke.

"Unfortunately the Governors of the Arkeyan Empire returned to their respective castles," Said Spyro, "Something about wanting to be there helping with the evacuation and defense preparations than be seen with those they view as enemies of the Arkeyan Empire."

"Basically Alex is now at the top of the list and the Empire made it perfectly clear that once this mess with Malefor is over then they're declaring war on the dragon realm," Zap said.

"Would somebody tell us what's been going on?" Blackout asked, speaking for himself, Spotlight, Blades, Echo, and High Five.

"Blackout's right," Spotlight said, "We just got here and we were away on other missions."

"Perhaps I had best bring you up to speed on what's been going on," Chrissie said as she explained everything that happened up to that point, "And there you have it."

"You're joking right?" Echo asked, "Malefor's back? I thought Spyro and Cynder defeated him years ago."

"So did we," Rita said, "Apparently Malefor managed to escape when Kaos destroyed the Core of Light and when our sisters went to get the Eternal Undead Source that's how Malefor escaped."

"And now that he's back there's no telling who else he's got on speed dial," said Reina said, "Like Vathek or Rivett."

"Let's not forget Captain Frightbeard," said Spyro, "Now that Malefor knows where the Chest of Exile is he can free Frightbeard and his entire fleet at will."

"And give us a whole new set of problems that we don't need," Drobot pointed out, "I'm sure Thumpback isn't gonna want to deal with facing his old captain so soon."

"You got that right," Zap said, "For now we've got work to go like getting to the center of London so we can break into Avalon."

The team agreed on that as the Dragon Skylanders took the lead and switched depending upon which Skylanders were strong in which areas.

"I can't believe the elemental zones are affecting planet earth as well," said Whirlwind.

"It's the power of the Dark Master," Cynder replied, "His evil influence is spreading across the universe."

"Then we better hurry and get to Avalon to retrieve the power we need to break into Alex's realm and fast," Colleen suggested as the group battled their way to the center of London while freeing the town from Malefor's influence in the process.

"Okay this is it," said Rita as she and Reina opened a treasure chest with the Arkeyan Royal Family's symbol on it.

"What's in there?" asked Bash.

"An artifact that the Arkeyan Empire buried here centuries ago and sealed with a powerful spell that only members of the Royal Family can break," Reina replied as she and Rita opened the chest to reveal a power crystal. "And this is what's gonna help us get to Avalon undetected."

"A Power Crystal?" Spyro asked.

"Yep this is an emergency power crystal," Rita spoke, "It'll open a portal to any dimension undetected."

"Unfortunately since this is an emergency crystal there's only enough power for one use," said Reina, "Which means we're going to Avalon to get the power we need to upgrade the rift engines."

The others began to voice their concerns but they all agreed with the plan to go to Avalon and allowed Reina and Rita to open a portal that would take the team to Avalon.


	6. The Darkness Spreads

**The Darkness Spreads**

When the team got to Avalon they saw that the place was covered in total darkness. Malefor's armies were patrolling the planet left and right and so were Eggman's forces and to make matters worse those who dared to defy the power of the Darkness were impaled on stakes and their villages destroyed on the spot.

"Looks like Malefor's been taking a page from various warlord civilizations and enslaving all the villages," said Colleen in shock as Malefor's armies were currently enslaving the locals.

"What did you expect?" Rita snapped, "Malefor's making an example out of all of Avalon and every star planet and galaxy in this entire dimension before he decides to burn it all to ash."

"Just like how you and your destroyed all of Aridia and every star planet and galaxy in its dimension?" Alex retorted only to get a blade to her neck compliments of Reina.

"Watch your tongue bitch or I'll unscrew your head and shit down your neck!" Reina roared sounding a lot like Robert Lee Ermey, making it perfectly clear that she put the interests of the Arkeyan Empire first.

"Alex for the good of the mission I suggest you watch it," Spitfire hissed as he made it perfectly clear that he and all the Superchargers were not gonna put up with petty bickering from any of the team. "And you Reina had best watch it as well. Eon told us about the Arkeyan Empire's quarrel with Alex and half the JTeens and frankly it's gotta stop."

"Spitfire's right," Stealth Elf spoke, "We've got work to do."

Alex and Reina agreed to drop it for the time being as the team continued to make their way across the area.

"Okay so the castle should be up ahead," Hsi Wu said, "At least we still have the element of surprise."

Right on cue a pack of X Borgs and Bruisers appeared and surrounded the team.

"You were saying?" Stealth Elf asked the Sky Demon.

"Let's just get them," Spitfire spoke wanting to avoid another argument as the JTeens and the Superchargers with Reina and Rita's help began to attack the X Borgs.

The X-Borg Army was vast and had plenty of Bruisers to aid them but the heroes fought back with everything they had and managed to fend off the X Borgs but the Bruisers were stronger.

"Looks like Malefor's been busy giving the Bruisers an upgrade," Pop Fizz commented as the Bruisers were giving the heroes a tough time even with the Vehicles Supercharging their powers.

"Stay strong Pop Fizz and we'll defeat these Bruisers," a Tech Element Supercharger Skylander that wore armor and held a staff and shield replied as he used his staff and shield to attack the Bruisers to disorient them allowing the JTeens and Alex to deliver the final blow and destroy them.

"Good advice High Volt," Reina said to the Tech Supercharger. "You were right. We did defeat the Bruisers."

"But this is just the beginning," said Colleen, "If Malefor's as strong as you say it is then we had better keep going. Who knows what else he's gonna do?"

The rest of the team nodded as they continued their trek but what they didn't know was that they were heading for trouble.

In Malefor's Throne Room the Dark Master was currently using his dark powers to fry the spirit of Shendu and all those that dared to stand against him while the Dark Armies had already pillaged and destroyed all of Asia after he wiped out most of the Royal Family of Avalon. Kaos Vrak, Eggman and Glumshanks were there as well as the Dark Portal Master had made an alliance with Moneybone to send the Dark Armada to terrorize all of Skylands.

"How's it feel to know that I did the one thing you failed to do," Malefor sneered to the spirit of the Fire Demon, "I burned all of Asia, wiped out Avalon, and set the most dangerous empire in all of creation to eliminate your world and every star planet and galaxy in its dimension as revenge for the dishonor you committed against the Arkeyan Empire. You're all washed up you sack of shit."

The spirit of Shendu roared in pain as the Dark Master continued using his dark powers to fry him.

"You'll never get away with this Malefor," Shendu rasped out only for the Dark Master to continue to fry the spirit, "My Son and his friends will finish you and the Darkness!"

"Let me tell you something," Kaos retorted while sneering in the process, "None have dared to defy the Arkeyan Empire even once. You dishonored them not once but TWICE! Now prepare to suffer ULTIMATE DOOM you FOOL!"

"This isn't about me this is about you," the Fire Demon snapped only Kaos' machines to resume frying Shendu into submission.

"About time somebody silenced that lizard," said Eggman, "He's so annoying. No offense Malefor."

"None taken," Malefor spoke before speaking, "So what's the progress on the Darkness? Is it spreading across all of creation?"

"The Darkness is spreading across Earth and we've even destroyed all of Detroit and burned it down to the ground after we evacuated Rivett like you ordered," Glumshanks said, "But shouldn't we be worried that the Darkness will grow even more powerful?"

"Let me remind you Glumshanks that my power is on a higher level than that of the Darkness," Malefor reminded, "I am a Purple Dragon after all."

"Yes yes you already told us that," Glumshanks said, "But what about the core of light?"

"The first thing we did was to destroy the Core of Light which means that as long as it stays destroyed nothing will stop the Darkness," Vrak pointed out.

"However we'll need to do something about the Arkeyans. They pose a big threat and the Governors will want to take on Malefor not to help the JTeens but to take over the Dragon Realm," Eggman added, "Unless you lot forgot that."

"Why bother?" Kaos asked, "Malefor defeated the Governors once he can do it again. They're no match for the power of us and the Darkness."

"That I did so let them come," Malefor said, "I'll crush them again and this time I'll eliminate the entire Arkeyan Empire once and for all."

The Dark Master and his malicious cabal laughed loudly and evilly all while continuing to fry the Fire Demon even worse than the Arkeyan Weapon Masters ever did.

'I never thought I'd say this but I'm hoping the Governors of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire can actually defeat Malefor,' the Spirit of Shendu thought even as the Dark Master continued to fry him.

Meanwhile on Planet Earth Princess Luna of the Cosmic Arkeyans and her team which were comprised of the other Princes and Princesses of the seven other Arkeyan Tribes were discussing the situation.

"So far the Brat and the Ape are gone," Luna said, "Which means San Fran is safe."

"But for how long?" Retorted Erika, "The Darkness has already taken over Avalon its universe, and the Dragon Realm while it has all of Skylands at its knees."

"Erika's right," Flannery said, "We need to defeat the Darkness and to do that we need to face Malefor here and now."

"Wonderful idea but your plan is flawed Flannery," Roark countered, "To get to Malefor we'd need to break into the Dragon realm, to do that we'll need more power, and to do that we'd have to go to Avalon to get it without Malefor knowing about it."

"Then we're up a creek without a paddle," Marlon sighed, "Unless of course somebody has a brilliant idea."

"Actually I may have an idea," said Kayleigh, "All we have to do is go to the Spell Punk Library and locate a series of books regarding the history of The Darkness written by Pomfrey."

"Wait Pomfrey as in Pomfrey Lefuzzbottom?" asked Roark, "The Original Founder of the Warrior Librarians of the Eternal Archives?"

"You've been spending way too much time around Hugo," Falkner deadpanned to Roark.

"Anyway the idea is good but there's one major problem," Erika pointed out, "The Spell Punk Library is huge. It's also cursed but even if it wasn't only Spell Punks can navigate it."

"Well if that's the case let's go capture some spell punks and make them guide us through the library," Flannery spoke, "We can easily capture some of them and make them tell us about the books. After all they do work for Kaos."

"We may not have to," said Luna, "According to my sister she and her dragon partner went to the Spell Punk Library once and stumbled into the Hall of the Ancients. It was there that they found two books written by Pomfrey Lefuzzbottom."

"Cousin Ventus told me about that," Falkner spoke, "He and the other Governors found some books that were also written by Pomfrey and took them with them as souvenirs."

"Well if that's the case where are the books?" Flannery asked.

"I have no idea," said Falkner, "But my guess is that the Royal Family has them."

"If that's the case then we need to get this information to the Emperor at once," said Erika, "Even as we speak The Darkness is spreading across the universe and will enslave it."

The others agreed as they went to get the information to the Arkeyan Royal Family while the JTeens and the Superchargers continued on their quest to take back Avalon from the forces of The Darkness.


	7. All Hail Prince Froggo

**All Hail Prince Froggo**

The Forces of Light continued fighting their way across Avalon until they spotted Xua Wing's Castle in the distance.

"There's the Castle," said Alex before looking closer, "But something's wrong."

Drago and Hsi Wu looked over at the castle and were shocked.

"Oh no," the Sky Demon replied as the Castle now had an Irish theme to it and the place had been covered in eternal Darkness as Magic was flowing from it and the land into a shadowy vortex above that led to the Egg Carrier III, "Froggo's taken over the Palace."

"And he's draining all of avalon's Magic and feeding it to power something evil," Rita spoke.

"Then we'll have to stop him," Reina said, "And eliminate him and his army once and for all."

"Wait by eliminate you don't mean kill him do you?" Colleen asked.

"Of course we do," Reina replied, "That's what the Arkeyan Empire does to enemies of the state."

"Putting them in jail doesn't help," Rita snapped, "Since the Arkeyans took over eliminating everyone who dishonors the empire is law. It's been that way for 10,000 years."

Alex sighed as Reina and Rita continued going on and on about the Arkeyan Empire and how they did things.

Meanwhile in the Empire's Garage Eon was having a word with Adinda as they were watching the scene unfold before them.

"Is it always like this?" Eon asked Adinda.

"I'm afraid so," Adinda sighed, "Ever since Tchang Zu tipped off my People they've been pounding into the heads of those who cross them about the ferocity and lethality of the Arkeyan Empire and how they do things. Day in and day out. Everyone I ask is too afraid to even speak to me out of fear that my people will slaughter them on the spot."

"Even with a truce the people of the Dragon Realm are still afraid of the Arkeyan Empire," the spirit of the veteran Portal Master said, "But I should've expected this with the death of the Emperor's parents and the power having gone to the Governors till he was old enough to take the throne."

"Which in his case was a year," the former leader of the Mystic Arkeyans sighed sadly, "I should've taken him in and taught him the ways of peace when I had the chance but I didn't feel like it was my place and Kira still hates me for siding with her mother and so does her predecessor Aunt Karen. It's such a shame that Phoebe was eliminated by the Ghost Pirates that attacked the team on the way to Arkus."

"Yes I know. Phoebe could've done a lot among the Governors but Governess Agatha stripped Phoebe of her Birthright, placed Kira with Karen and her relatives and named Karen heiress to the throne till she decides to hand it over to Kira. All because she gave theraphy to those who dishonored the Empire just like sophie's mom gave therapy to the school bullies. And do you know what Emperor Drake said?"

"I'm afraid to ask but what?" Adinda asked.

"If the Ghost Pirates didn't attack and eliminate Phoebe then his father Emperor Ryan would've eliminated her by impalement and the scary part is that he still stands by that statement to this day," Master Eon spoke causing Adinda to shudder at that moment, "I do hope I didn't frighten you?"

"No I'm alright but I'm still terrified at how my people can take a minor problem and escalate it into a full scale war," Adinda sighed, "And to make matters worse Malefor has already wiped out all the Stars Planets and Galaxies in Avalon's dimension and sucked them dry of all their magic and resources for who knows what."

"Don't forget that the Arkeyan Empire was tipped off about all that has happened lately," Master Eon replied, "Tchang Zu and Malefor were waiting for the moment where the Arkeyans would be enraged enough to eliminate an entire Dimension just like they did centuries ago."

"And now they have the opening they needed to enslave the universe and the Dragon Realm," Adinda sighed, "Just because the parents were only being parents. I should've stepped up more and asserted my place as a Mystic Arkeyan and rendered some of the bylaws the Arkeyan Governors put in to be inhumane and senseless. I also should've stood up for the parents more and again I didn't. Now they and the rest of the universe are paying the ultimate price under the weight of my people's rage."

"It's not your fault Adinda," Eon replied, "You couldn't have known the Governors of the Arkeyan Empire were gonna declare war on the universe. The only way to end this destruction is to take the fight to Malefor himself. However we need Xua Wing's help to do that and to do that the Skylanders, JTeens, and the Arkeyan Royal Family have to defeat Prince Froggo."

"Careful Eon," said Adinda, "Reina and Rita are gonna push the team to eliminate Froggo since Tchang Zu helped him and his henchmen escape from Avalon's dungeons. If Rose and Sara were there the team would've had more of a chance of keeping that goblin Prince alive yet making him pay for his crimes."

"Again you are right but I doubt your people are gonna be so forgiving," Eon said.

"Anyway you've got a task to do," said Adinda, "You're supposed to tell the team which Skylanders of which elements are stronger in which zones."

"True but they're heading into a boss fight which means they'll need everything they have in order to stop Froggo and put Xua Wing back on the throne," said Eon.

Back in Avalon, the team arrived at the castle and saw Goblin minions marching up and down patrolling the place and to make matters worse Shadowkhan summoned by Malefor were also patrolling the area.

"Oh great," sighed Colleen, "Malefor's beefed up the security."

"What did you expect?" Rita snapped, "Spyro, Cynder, Reina, Yukie and I battled him before so we know what to expect from the Dark Master."

"But if he wanted us gone wouldn't he personally attack us like you and your people did to earth?" Cody asked.

"That's why Malefor's got his minions but since his grumbling army was destroyed and the Apes were cursed you'd think he'd do that," said Reina, "But Malefor's got a ton of dark magic on his side so I'm not surprised he's got the Shadowkhan."

"But how could he have broken into the Dragon Realm?" asked Chrissie, "That realm is difficult to break into. Master Eon said that the Arkeyans had to use up three entire fleets just to crack the barrier."

"The Arkeyans are strong but Malefor is much older and infinitely wiser in the ways of dark magic," said Alex getting odd looks before she explained, "I did some research on him in the Dragon Realm's library."

"Let's just find a way to get to the throne room," said Terrafin, "That's gotta be where Froggo is."

"Which means we're gonna have to fight our way inside," said Reina before cracking her knuckles, "This is gonna be good."

"Get down we can't just charge in there," snapped Roller Brawl, "There are guards and Malefor's got the place heavily armed."

"And Malefor does not take failure or treason lightly," Gill Grunt added, "From what Spyro told me and Trigger Happy the Dark Master cursed the Apes after he returned just for serving him out of greed rather than any true loyalty to him."

Alex and the JTeens shuddered at that before Trigger Happy continued.

"Basically once we defeat Froggo and revive Xua Wing the goblins are gonna be eliminated," Trigger Happy finished, "It's do or die for Froggo. Which means we'll have to go all out and kill him because if we don't then Malefor will."

"I know the guy is a jerk and so are his minions for teaming up with our school enemies but do we really have to kill them?" Chrissie asked.

"Let me put it another way," Rita replied, "If we were battling Malefor back in the time Cynder was once his servant and we faced him then that thinking is going to get us killed."

"Rita's right," said Spitfire, "I may not have been a Skylander as long as the other among us but Spyro and Cynder have been battling Malefor for years and they can tell you right now that it was war torn and full of battle. Every day was a struggle."

"We understand where you're coming from but you have to understand something as well," Colleen replied, "If we eliminate those who've caused us problems then we're no better than the ones who caused us those problems to begin with."

"Save the bullshit for somebody who gives a damn," spat Zap as he wasn't in any mode to hear it but the Supercharger Skylanders save for those who were originally just Core Skylanders knew that Colleen had a point.

Eon and Adinda were watching the scene as they saw the team making their way through the Castle.

"About time somebody tells them what I keep trying to tell the rest of my people," the Ex Mystic Arkeyan Queen said, "Unfortunately nobody listens to me now and it seems that even the Superchargers refuse to listen to Colleen."

"All I know is that they better get their act together or we are all lost," Eon replied, "The battle with Froggo is going to be the toughest one yet."

True to Eon's word the team had managed to get to the throne room where they saw Froggo already lounging on the throne having taken on features of Tchang Zu now that he was armed with the chi.

"Welcome to MY throne room fools," Froggo sneered before his enemies, "Avalon belongs to the Dark Master and so will all the worlds in all dimensions. All shall Fear and Obey us and The Darkness!"

"Give it a rest fish breath," Spitfire ordered, "Return the power of Tchang Zu or else."

"The only one giving orders around here is me. Get them!" Froggo ordered as his Goblin Army attacked the Skylanders and the JTeens.

"Stand Strong everyone," said Spyro as he and the Skylanders the JTeens, the Arkeyan Princesses, and the Dragon Skylanders attacked the Goblin Army while the Superchargers stood on standby.

"These guys remind me of battling Kaos' Trolls," said Bash as he used his tail to attack and curl up in a ball to defend himself.

"Just be thankful we're not battling X Borgs," Spotlight replied using her abilities to defeat and knock out some goblins while working in tandem with Blackout to attack.

"Yeah those things are brutal," Blackout added as the other Dragon Skylanders continued to fight back till they had rounded up all the goblins.

"X Borgs attack!" Froggo yelled as the X Borgs arrived, "Can't anybody stop these fools?!"

The X Borgs began attacking but this time the Dragon Skylanders took a breather as the Superchargers led the attack using their new supercharged powers to attack while the Dragon Skylanders recharged and replenished their health.

As each X Borg fell to the strength of the team Froggo was getting angrier and angrier. "Can't any of these blasted robots stop them?"

"Hey frog breath," Roller Brawl taunted, "Your robot army sucks and so does yoru fashion sense."

"That's it!" the goblin prince roared blasting at the heroes using the power of Tchang Zu, "Prepare to Perish!"

The Goblin Prince continued attacking and attacking but the Skylanders continued fighting off the X Borgs while the Arkeyan Princesses did battle with Froggo.

"Give it up Froggo," Reina said, "St Patrick and his druids may have shown you mercy by imprisoning you in another dimension but as Arkeyan Weapon Masters we won't make the same mistake."

"Prepare for the battle of your life cause when this is over one shall stand and one shall fall," Rita added as she brandished her swords while Reina got out a pair of blasters as they started attacking Froggo.

Froggo used the power of Tchang Zu to attack the Arkeyan Princesses but the Princesses dodged and countered with their own magic before they used a sealing Jar to Strip Froggo of the Thunder Demon Chi.

"Noooooo!" Froggo Yelled as he lost the power of Tchang Zu.

"Now you're next," Rita said as the X-Borg Army had been wiped out completely. "Any last words before we finish you off!"

Before they could finish him off Froggo however vanished in thin air just as the JTeens, the Dragon Skylanders, and the Superchargers arrived.

"What just happened?" Ice asked, "Where did Froggo go?"

"Don't tell me the two of you actually eliminated him?" Spyro demanded of Reina and Rita.

"We were about to but unfortunately Froggo vanished into thin air," Reina said.

"If it's any consolation at least we got his army beaten down," said Cynder only to see that the goblin army vanished as well. "Well that's just great the goblins got away."

"But at least the throne of Avalon is safe," said Chrissie but unfortunately for her a dark magic circle appeared as Kaos' face appeared.

"You'd think so wouldn't you fools!" Kaos sneered, "You're too late. The Core of Light is destroyed and Froggo's already drained all of Avalon's magic and the magic of every star and planet in this dimension, and fed it to power Malefor's magic. Soon he will enslave your world and then all you know and love will belong to The Darkness! Hahahahahahaha!"

The Magic Circle vanished as all the Magic of Avalon had been drained dry and a mega rift appeared to suck it dry till it was nothing but a dead husk.

Later on back at the Arkeyan Empire's Garage the Team gathered and were feeling dejected but master Eon and Adinda tried to give a silver lining.

"My Friends the fact that you've defeated Prince Froggo and prevented him from enslaving the Earth with Dark Magic proves that you've gotten stronger," Master Eon said.

"But just like before we lost," Cody said bitterly about the outcome, "How are we supposed to stop Froggo, Kaos, Malefor and the Darkness?"

"Eon and I know that a series of books that Chronicle the History and Defeat of the Darkness," Adinda said, "Those books hold the knowledge that we need."

"But if what Kaos said is true the Core of Light is destroyed and so are most of Drago and Hsi Wu's relatives," said Colleen, "And this time we can't revive them the same way we did before."

"Personally I'd rather see Tchang Zu dead again," Spotlight said, "Uncle said reviving him was a mistake given all the evidence we showed up."

"You're just saying that to kiss up to the Arkeyans," Alex said not caring that the Arkeyan Royal Family was present.

"No…no no…" said Spotlight with a stutter, "I'm Serious. Tchang Zu should've been destroyed."

"It's okay Spotlight," Blackout said, "You can tell us later right now we should figure out how to reassemble the Core of Light and use it to fight the Darkness."

"Blackout's right," Drake said, "Fortunately I sent my people out to rebuild the Core of Light. All we need now is to figure out how to use it to fight the Darkness."

"Well at least that's one good plan," Ice said happily as the team was back in the game, "But how are we gonna get the information?"

"I could take us to the Library in the Dragon Realm," Alex said, "Now that I have Tchang Zu's Chi I can use it to power up the rift engines to allow us to get in there without Malefor noticing."

"That could work," said Rose "You did remember to shield the Library right?"

"After the last attack by your people that was the first thing we did," Alex spoke, "But I fear that Malefor may have destroyed it."

"However we do have an alternate plan if that is the case but for now onwards to the Dragon Realm Library," Sara said as the team headed into the Dragon Realm using the power of the Newly Supercharged Vehicles to get there.


	8. The Dragon Realm Library

**The Dragon Realm Library**

When the team arrived in the Dragon Realm they saw that the place was already burned and singed.

"What happened here?" Spyro asked shocked at the destruction.

"This is what Malefor has done," Eon's Spirit said, "Put the Entire Dragon Realm under his iron rule and that of The Darkness."

"How are we supposed to stop The Darkness now?" Bowser as Donkey Kong chattered.

"Go to the Library as planned and find the books on the history and defeat of The Darkness," Eon replied, "It is there that we'll find the information that we need."

"Where are we supposed to look?" Ice asked, "The Library could be huge and Malefor could've cursed the place if he couldn't destroy it."

"Which means it could take us years to find what we're looking for," Colleen sighed, "Unless Alex knows something that we don't."

"Of course I know something that you don't," said Alex, "But something else is wrong."

"What else could go wrong?" Cody asked.

"Where are the Arkeyan Empire's Governors?" the Guardian of the Dragon Realm wondered, "Usually they'd shown up by now to blather on and on about the Arkeyan Empire's greatness."

"Yeah come to think of it I haven't seen hide or hair of them since Malefor's Armies began attacking the Universe," Cynder spoke. "You think Kaos captured them?"

"Nah these are the Governors of the Arkeyan Empire we're talking about," Sunburn retorted, "They're not that easily defeated and certantly not by the likes of Kaos."

"We better go look for them," Camo said, "At this point we'll need all the help we can get to stop Malefor."

"Camo's right," Spitfire said, "We've got to get our act together and get to the Library."

"But what about the Governors?" Replied Bash, "When the Empire Finds out they're missing he's gonna order us to find them first. You and the other Superchargers haven't been around the Arkeyans so you have no clue how the Emperor can get!"

"Bash is right," Dive Clops, An Eye in an Atmospheric diving suit spoke, "We've gotta find the Governors and fast. My Twin Brother Eye Brawl told me of how dangerous the Arkeyan Empire was at the height of their power."

"If they were captured they'd probably be held here in the Dragon Realm," Eon said, "I'll send the Swap Force to look for them."

"Why not the Giants or the Trap Team?" Ice asked.

"The Giants are guarding the Core of Light and the Trap Team are serving as the guards for the newly created maximum security Prison that the Arkeyan Empire dumped those who sided with the Dark Master," Whirlwind retorted.

"Tell me the brat and the ape are in separate cells far away from each other," Ice asked eagerly.

"Yep and it gets better," Flashwing said, "Those Cells are located near extreme temperatures that prevent them from doing much of anything other than trying to stay warm."

"Translation this time the brat's finally gone for good!" said Blades.

Drago Ice and Hsi Wu along with most of the Dragon Skylanders and the Core Skylanders who had become Superchargers celebrated at that news. Alex was about to say something about it but Eon instead changed the subject.

"The Dragon Realm Library awaits us and time grows short," Eon pointed out reminding the team of the task at hand.

Meanwhile in Malefor's throne room a terrified Froggo was begging for mercy from the Dark Master as he was currently berating him using his power while at the same time torturing the spirit of Shendu while the Aridian witches captured and imprisoned everyone who crossed the brat pack and enslaved them to dig for the rest of their lives.

"What I fail to understand is how you botched the one job the ONE JOB YOU HAD!" Kaos yelled, "Was to keep the chi of Tchang Zu from Alex hands!"

"It wasn't my fault," Froggo begged as soon as the torture stopped allowing him to talk, "It was those Superchargers and two of the Arkeyan Royals. They were tougher opponents than the JTeens. How was I supposed to take them all on?"

Malefor had once again resumed to frying Froggo with his dark powers before Kaos began berating him once again, "No excuses you pathetic excuse for a prince! Anything else?"

"Well actually now that you mention it…" Froggo croaked before Malefor unleashed his full power frying him, his henchmen, and Shendu's spirit.

"Let me make something very clear," Malefor stated slowly with a dangerously calm tone before roaring. "I. do. Not. Forgive. FAILURE!"

Froggo too terrified to respond nodded as the Dark Master continued berating the Goblin Prince.

Meanwhile the gang were on their way to the library as tremmors and aftershocks rumbled through the land.

"What the hell was that?" asked Smash Hit, a Warsupial of the Earth Element replied.

"That would be Malefor's Power," Cynder said before another aftershock shook an entire city block down to the ground, "Saying that he's pissed off doesn't even describe it."

"God help us," Astroblast, a light elemental creature prayed as the team continued traveling until they arrived at the library.

"Okay this is the place but something's wrong," Alex said sensing that the library was intact yet something was amiss, "Malefor's done something to the Library and the books that we're looking for."

"You did remember to keep the more dangerous books under lock and key right?" Spyro replied.

"Of course I did," the Guardian of the Dragon Realm said, "And while we were traveling all the way here I found the books that we're looking for. This way."

The team followed Alex through the library till they arrived at the section they were looking for.

"This hall is vast," said Camo, "And Time is short. We better hurry."

The team then split up in an attempt to locate the books that were needed, Eon had even called Flynn, Cali, Hugo and two new allies. The first was an anthromorphic Dirt Shark with a Cane in hand. This was Sharpfin, Baron of Motleyville and head mechanic of Skylander Academy. The Second was a purple skinned undead female with purple hair in braids and a black outfit complete with steampunk hat and a tall staff with a gear in a wrench on it. This was Mags, inventor of 87 million other things as well as all the items at Skylanders Academy, and a master mechanic.

"I don't even see what's so dangerous about these books," Flynn spoke, "This is the most boring quest ever."

Flynn opened a book before he got sucked inside. Sharpfin leaped into action to grab the book before it spat Flynn out.

"You see that's why I don't read," Flynn stated before Cali picked up the book.

"The Coming of the Darkness by Pomfrey Lefuzzbottom," Cali spoke as she read the title before speaking to Flynn, "This is exactly what we're looking for."

"Way to go Flynn." Ice said to Flynn as the self-proclaimed greatest pilot in all of Skylands eagerly basked in his glory.

"Alright Skylanders we found this book on The Darkness," Cali said to the Skylanders, "But since we saw what Malefor's curse has done to this library thanks to Flynn it might be best if you open it."

"We understand," Spitfire spoke as the Superchargers and Dragon Skylanders opened the book and were sucked into it while the JTeens and Alex held on to the book.

As the Superchargers were in the book they thought they could hear a voice.

 _Before creating the portals the Ancients explored the universe using magical objects called Rift Engines. But in their haste to spread the light of Skylands to other worlds they created a powerful rift engine that opened the door to a forbidden world and unleashed a destructive force into Skylands. The Darkness._

The Dragon Skylanders and the Superchargers were in the book and it looked two dimensional.

"Okay I wasn't expecting this," said Spitfire.

"Neither was I but we had best get moving," said Spyro as the symbol for the Magic Element appeared stating that Magic Element Skylanders were stronger in that book, "Perhaps Pop Fizz, Splat and myself should take the lead. You guys return to the real world."

Splat, A Faun of the Magic Element and a Supercharger agreed as did Pop Fizz as the three of them lead the exploration while the others returned to the real world.

 _Centuries later in the age of the Portal Masters, the Skylanders had become the greatest champions the world had ever known. No enemy or debris could stand before their might._

Spyro, Pop Fizz and Splat were making their way through the book clearing away rubble that stood in their way before the three felt tremors and aftershocks rumble across the land and if that wasn't enough an enemy appeared on the ledge above them. This was a Pain Glass minion.

 _Suddenly tremors and aftershocks rumbled throughout the land. Some great evil was being conjured in the arcane keep of the Spell Punks. The devious Spell Punks had unearthed the very same cursed relic that had allowed The Darkness into Skylands centuries ago, The Dark Rift Engine._

As Spyro, Pop Fizz and Splat continued traveling onwards they had to fight their way through swarms of enemies things were getting tougher as the Spell Punks were already at work.

 _The Spell Punks had to be stopped before they could use its power to awaken the Darkness. But the way to the citadel had grown treacherous, danger sprang from the shadows._

More enemies emerged but the Magic Element Skylanders pressed on determined to get to the Temple.

 _The Spell Punks were drawing from the Dark Rift Engine feeding power to the Darkness._

The three Magic Element Skylanders fought Spell Punks and the Pain Glass Enemies that had emerged to stand in the way of the Skylanders.

 _The Skylanders fought their way through the danger, charging into the mouth of the Spell Punk Keep._

Spyro, Splat, and Pop Fizz continued battling their way through the Citadel and fought more Spell Punks as well as some minions they summoned.

 _Then without Warning all of Skylands began to quake and a wave of fear swept over the land as a great and terrible shadow erupted from the keep. It bellowed in a deep and malevolent voice. "Behold Skylands I have returned! All shall fear and obey me! I am The Darkness!"_

The book ended on that note as Spyro, Pop Fizz and Splat saw the shadow erupt before they were spat out from it and landed before Cali.

"I had always heard that it was the Ancients that let The Darkness into Skylands but I never heard about that 'Dark Rift Engine'," Cali spoke.

"Neither have I," Spyro said.

"It sounds to me like the Spell Punks were the first one to willingly Serve the Darkness," said Splat.

"You might have a point Splat," Cali said, "Still we don't know how they finally managed defeat it. We'll have to keep looking Skylanders!"

"Where do we even look next?" Pop Fizz asked.

"Maybe one of the others found something useful," Cali said as Sharpfin was waving his cane to get their attention.

Alex, the JTeens and the Skylanders headed over to see Sharpfin.

"You should check this one out Skylanders. It's called the Charge of the First Light Squadron," Sharpfin said, "It's about an elite group of fighter pilots that took on the overwhelming forces of evil."

"That could prove useful," said Spitfire, "But I'm guessing we'll need more than just ourselves."

"It's pretty turbulent in there," Sharpfin said, "You'll need a Sky Vehicle or two if you want to explore it."

"Well you heard the Baron," said Ice, "Bowser, Jet Vac, Stealth Elf, Stormblade, Thrillipede, Astroblast this is your show. Bowser I'm trusting you to lead the attack."

"Consider it done," Bowser spoke as he and the named Skylanders in question got their vehicles which were supercharged and flew into the book.

 _As the power of The Darkness grew the marauding forces that served it took control of the skies and terrorized the land. All hope seemed lost, until a rag tag group of pilots was assembled with a single impossible goal. To hold back the encroaching evil and give the good people of Skylands a chance to escape to safety._

Bowser, Jet Vac, Stealth Elf, Stormblade, Thrillipede and Astro Blast took to the skies in their supercharged vehicles.

"This is it guys," Stealth Elf spoke, "We're going into battle against the forces of The Darkness."

 _This first light squadron took to the skies in defiance of all odds to meet this threat head on. The Darkness underestimating our heroes sent out a small group of fighters to crush them. And was sorely disappointed._

A small group of fighters appeared to attack followed by a larger ship but the Skylanders with the Sky Vehicles easily fought back and shot them down.

"Well that was easy," said Stormblade.

"That was just a small group," Jet Vak pointed out, "More will be coming soon."

Jet Vac was right. More ships appeared but they continued to fall to the might of the Superchargers.

 _The Darkness enraged at the squadron's continued success brought more of its armada into the battle. But the first light squadron was undeterred. These enemies too would fall before the righteous might of these brave pilots._

More ships from the Darkness's Armada appeared to attack the team but the team continued to blast their way through.

"Is there any end to these guys?" asked Astroblast as he continued to fire his Sun Runner's blasters at the Armada.

"Every Armada has a flagship," said Stealth Elf, "If we can find and destroy it we'll cripple the armada."

 _The Dark forces were relentless in their attack. But the First Light Squadron was determined to destroy the Dark Galleon and cripple the Armada once and for all._

The Dark Armada continued attacking but the team continued blasting away at the Armada ships. New ships appeared but the Light Squadron attacked.

 _The First Light Squadron dispatched these foes with authority and continued their quest._

"I think that's all of them," said Bowser.

"Not all of them Bowser," Stormblade said, "There's still one more ship left."

 _But the Darkness was cunning and called forth the Dark Galleon._

A massive ship larger and having more armor and weapons than the others appeared.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that this is the Dark Galleon," said Stormblade.

"Let's take it down," said Thrillipede.

 _Thus began the final charge of the First Light Squadron._

The Dark Galleon fired at the First Light Squadron but the Squadron fought back with everything they had. The battle was tough but in the end the Squadron prevailed and destroyed the Dark Galleon and the Armada of Darkness.

 _The Armada of Darkness fell that day to a rag tag group of heroic pilots who refused to accept that their quest was impossible. Their courage would inspire all of Skylands to rise up against the power of the Darkness._

After the Superchargers exited the book Sharpfin was waiting.

"Now that was some serious flying Skylanders," the Baron of Motleyville said, "You see that Skylanders, The Darkness isn't all powerful. It can be beaten."

"Technically we defeated the Dark Armada but we get the point," said Jet Vac, "All of Skylands was able to rise up thanks to the Light Squadron's courage."

"Anyway you should go check with Flynn. He might've found something useful," Sharpfin spoke and upon seeing skeptical looks on their faces he added, "Hey it's possible."

The Skylanders went to go see Flynn and to their surprise they found him standing next to a book titled the Ancient's Plan.

"Oh hey Skylanders you gotta see this book," Flynn said, "Looks like this one talks about how the Core of Light was made to give the Darkness the ole beatdown."

"Well at least we're getting closer to what we need," said Camo.

"There's probably more inside but I'm not really in a hurry to crack it open if you know what I mean because it's cursed," the Self-proclaimed greatest pilot in all of Skylands said. "But you go right ahead."

"Alright from what I can tell it looks like Skylanders of the Undead Element are stronger in that book," Terrafin said, "Since I'm a Supercharger and also one of Eon's Elite I'll have Bash and Smash Hit join me in the book."

"I better power up to my legendary form as well," Bash said powering up to his legendary mode while Smash Hit powered up to his Steel Plated form as the three in question headed into the book.

 _The war of The Darkness had nearly been lost as all of Skylands was being held in it's terrible grip. But there was one chance, a mythical device built by the Ancients to combat The Darkness had been discovered. It was called the core of light. But finding it's location would be the most dangerous mission of them all._

Bash, Terrafin, and Smash Hit ventured onwards through the book to find the Core of Light even as the Darkness began to attack.

 _The Darkness knew the Core of Light would be its end and so it attacked. Its dark power was beyond comprehension. It shattered mountains and bridges without disdain. The Darkness' rage was earthshaking and all-consuming for it knew that in order for its power to grow the Core of Light must stay hidden._

The darkness attacked the team but the trio continued onwards and avoided the attacks.

 _Undaunted even in the face of this great evil the Skylanders continued the quest._

Terrafin, Bash, and Smash Hit ran into some minions but they still continued onwards and fought them.

 _It called forth its evil servants to do its terrible bidding. But they would fall before the Skylanders like limp bundles of experience and treasure._

Various enemies appeared to stop them and the trio faced the enemies in battle and prevailed.

 _The Darkness grew desperate. Again and again it attacked with renewed fury._

Once again the Darkness fought back and continued onwards in the quest until they made it Ancient's Peak.

 _Only to be turned back by the brave Skylanders. And after a long journey the Lost Citadel of the Portal Masters had been reached. The Radiant purity of the Core of Light had been found at last. But in the distance, The Darkness Raged on._

Once the Earth Skylanders emerged from the book Flynn had a few words for them.

"Looks like The Darkness almost conquered Skylands in the olden days but it stopped right before the good part," Flynn said.

"I know but at least the Core of Light was found," Smash hit said, "But that doesn't tell us where to go next."

"Maybe the one Mags found will have more info," Flynn replied.

"Flynn's right," Chrissie said, "Maybe we should go see Mags."

So the team went to go see Mags and found her standing by a book.

"Hey there Skylanders and company check this out," Mags said. "I'm not sure it'll help us much but it's kind of a cool read."

"What is in this book?" Drago asked.

"It's all about an evil Hydra Monster. I've heard of that." Mags replied.

"Okay and what does that have to do with our current situation?" asked Cody.

"Well it turns out it used to be like a pet of some Dark Portal Masters! Can you imagine that? It's like trying to housebreak a rabid honey badger. Not a good idea," Mags replied answering Cody's question.

"Oh my," said Ice, "That's dangerous."

"Indeed. Anyway you'll need a sea vehicle to explore this one."

"Well you heard the Academy Mechanic," Spyro said to the Superchargers, "Those of you with Sea Vehicles better explore this one."

The Superchargers with Sea Vehicles all hopped into the book

 _Servants of the Darkness were known for keeping a lethal assortment of creatures and beasts. None was more terrifying than the multi headed monstrosity known as the hydra. The hydra's appetite for both food and destruction was without limit. Dark Portal Masters in an effort to appease their favorite pets gathered all the food in Skylands and dropped it in the sea. The people hungry and deprived of all sustenance called on their heroes, the Skylanders, for aid._

"Let's do this," said Nightfall from inside the Supercharged Sea Shadow as the other Superchargers with Sea Vehicles dived into the Sea.

 _The Skylander heedless of Danger dove into the endless depths of the sea to face the hydra. But the lair of this hydra was filled with danger, peril, and exploding proximity mines._

The Skylanders ran into some mines but they avoided those and continued onwards.

 _But the hydra was not the only dangerous creature in this deep sea. Ravenous hydra hatchlings hid coiled in the rocks and would strike without warning._

Hydra Hatchings appeared and struck out at the Vehicles and damaged the shields of the Reef Ripper and the Dive Bomber but the Skylanders continued onwards.

 _The fabled fish of fracture falls swam these waters briefly._

The Skylanders ran into some fish but they continued onwards.

 _Ever deeper into the abyss the Skylanders Traveled._

"This is it," said Pop Fizz, "We're getting closer to the Hydra's lair."

"Brace yourselves," said Splat as they continued diving deeper.

 _Finally the Skylander descended into the lair of the hydra. There was the pilfered food. Without hesitation the Skylander snatched up the food. The sea rumbled and quaked as the hydra woke. The heads of the hydra lashed out in rage. The Skylander was cornered until a secret passage out of the lair was revealed. The Skylander sped away this food was too important to risk._

"Time to bail," Gill Grunt said as he and the others bolted from the Hydra as fast as their vehicles would let them.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Dive Clops pointed out as the six of them bolted for it.

 _Faster and Faster the Skylander swam. But the hydra's speed was incredible. It churned the water into a swirling foam gaining and gaining on the Skylander. But just up ahead, that geyser, could it?_

The Sea Vehicles headed to the geyser and were launched upwards from the momentum and back to the surface.

 _It could. The various and many jaws of the hydra sapped at the jets of water in frustration. It had been robbed of its prize and vengeance. The Skylander returned the stolen food to the grateful people of Skylands thwarting this creature of Darkness._

The Superchargers with the Sea Vehicles exited the book before they stood before Mags.

"Gosh and golly, that was some story everyone," said Mags excitedly, "Makes you feel like we're kind of making history ourselves right now. Wouldn't that be something if we all ended up in a book someplace too?"

"Yes it would and you were right that was a good read and it did have more to do with the Darkness than we thought," said Hsi Wu.

"Seems the Darkness and those that served it were trying to gain control of the oceans as well," Drago said.

"Anyway I bet the next book is going to be even more exciting than this one. I think Hugo's finally managed to decide on one," Mags spoke, "You should go find him before he changes his mind."

"Thanks for the tip," Alex spoke as the team found Hugo standing by a book.

"Oh high everyone," Hugo said, "I'm glad you're here. This book here is called To Light the Dark by Pomfrey LeFuzzbottom."

"Sounds like this one picks up from where the Ancient's plan left off," The Sky Demon Sorcerer pointed out.

"Yep but let's see what Hugo has to say first," said Chrissie.

"I didn't read much but it talks about using the Core of Light to fight The Darkness. This could be the one," the Mole Mabu said excitedly.

"Well in that case this one requires a land vehicle so that means Superchargers with Land Vehicles are going to have to go in and explore it," Cynder said as the Superchargers with Land Vehicles headed into the book.

 _The forces of good had discovered the hidden location of the core of light. But they soon discovered that the Ancients had never completed this great machine, a secret that to this day has been forgotten. But with The Darkness closing in for the final blow they had no choice. They would power up the Core and risk everything in a final battle. And would hope that even an incomplete core would be enough to keep The Darkness at bay._

The superchargers with Land Vehicles headed into action.

 _The Skylanders sped into action there was only one chance. An all-out attack to drive The Darkness towards the Core itself but The Darkness would not go easily. The Darkness laid traps and snares for the Skylanders. The Skylanders would not be halted._

The Skylanders dodged the traps and snares as they continued to drive the Darkness to the core itself.

 _Desperate The Darkness unleashed its full power._

The Darkness then used a laser attack to attack the Skylanders but the Skylanders dodged.

 _Its dark might seared the sky tearing across the land._

The Skylanders continued fighting back against the Darkness even as its attacks seared the sky.

 _Their battle echoed across the land Tearing Across the land and shattered islands in their wake._

The Darkness continued blasting at the Skylanders but the Skylanders fought back and continued driving The Darkness towards the Core of Light.

 _But inch by inch it was pushed back until it was in range of the core and then its glorious light filled the sky. With the Core of light holding it at bay it was forced to flee and hide in the deepest darkest parts of sky, but for how long? One day it will return for its revenge. In order to destroy The Darkness once and for all, the secret to completing the Core of Light and Unleashing its true power must be found. This will be my life's work._

The Skylanders with Land Vehicles exited the book as they found themselves back in the Library along with the rest of the team.

"So you're telling us that the Core of Light which holds back the Darkness isn't complete after all?" Hsi Wu asked the Supercharger Skylanders with Land Vehicles.

"That's what we're telling you," Eruptor spoke, "But it looks like an incomplete Core of Light is doing the job of holding the Darkness at bay for the moment."

"But we still need to finish the Core and Unleash its true power," Spitfire said.

"Except Malefor will have probably ordered an attack on the Core of Light to prevent that which means if we can't destroy the Darkness we'll have to banish it to the place it came from," said Alex.

"Let's put using the Dark Rift Engine as a last resort alright," suggested Cali as the group left the Library to plan their next move.


	9. Completing the Core of Light

**Completing the Core of Light**

Later on outside of the Library the group were looking at the books they found in on the Darkness when Alex spoke up.

"Hey guys you said that Pomfrey Lefuzzbottom wrote these books right?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Flynn spoke not getting it yet.

"He also said that discovering the secret to completing the Core of Light was going to be his life's work," the Dragon Realm's guardian spoke.

"So how does that help us?" asked Flynn.

"Alex has the right idea," said Master Eon, "You must seek out Pomfrey Lefuzzbottom. If anybody knows how to complete the Core of Light it is the founder of the Warrior Librarians."

"Alright so let's seek out this Lefuzzbottom dude and make this Core of Light into the most awesome weapon ever," Ice said.

"Ice you're speaking my language," Flynn said, "Boom!"

"But do we have any clue where to find him?" Drake asked.

"Let me examine the book for clues on where to find Pomfrey," said Hugo.

"I'll give you a hand," said Chrissie, "If we can find him we'll be able to figure out how to complete the Core of Light."

While the group was doing that Alex was busy planning on how to take back her home realm from the Dark Forces.

"You okay Alex?" Spitfire asked.

"Why did all this have to happen?" The Dragon Realm Guardian asked with a sigh, "Malefor and the Darkness have taken over most of my realm and the barrier to my realm was shattered when the Arkeyans invaded thanks to Tchang Zu tipping them off."

"What did you expect?" Dive Clops said, "From what my elder brother Eye Brawl says about them the Arkeyans pretty much rule all of creation at least till Malefor and the Darkness defeated them and took over what they ruled."

"And the People of creation are actually begging for the Arkeyans to return to power," said Splat, "Let's face it, while the Empire may be jerks they did protect Skylands from The Darkness."

"Basically everyone's risking everything on us and the Arkeyan Empire at this point," said Storm Blade as Hugo showed up.

"I have good news," Hugo said, "According to a passage in his final book Pomfrey planned to retire to a section in the Dragon Realm to continue his work in solitude."

"But considering that Malefor rules the entire Dragon realm we have no clue where to find Pomfrey," replied Cody.

"And whose to say that Malefor will have Pomfrey eliminated to keep us from finding the secret to the Core of Light," Rita pointed out.

"Let's just find Pomfrey," Alex hissed, "The sooner we do the sooner we can take back my realm."

Meanwhile in Malefor's lair the Dark Master was already plotting his next plan as the Darkness was growing stronger with all the magic being fed to it.

"Lord Malefor I bring bad newssss," Vathek spoke, "The meddlerssss have found the books in the Library and are planning to ssseek out Pomfrey Lefuzzbottom."

"Then we must eliminate them, the book worm, and make sure that the Core of Light remains destroyed," Malefor said, "I'll have my minions attack and I'll send Froggo to Destroy the Skylanders."

"Are you sure?" Eggman asked, "Froggo has already failed us before."

"Allow me to make sure that he doesn't," Malefor said as he summoned up the Goblin Prince.

"You called?" the terrified Goblin prince asked.

"Destroy the JTeens and make sure they don't fix the Core of Light," the Dark Master ordered.

"I will see to it personally. This time they will be destroyed," Froggo spoke, terrified of the Dark Master.

"They had better be destroyed!" Malefor threatened, "This is your last chance!"

"I will not fail you again Lord Malefor," Froggo replied.

"If you do it will be the last time!" roared the Dark Master as Froggo and his goblin army left on that note.

"Malefor are you sure you should've done that?" Glumshanks asked, "You give Froggo a challenge like that and he'll be fighting to the death."

"Glumshanks is right," Vrak said, "Froggo's bound to make reckless decisions with his life at rick."

"I'm sick of Froggo's constant failures!" Malefor retorted completely fed up, "Should he fail again I will curse him and the goblins with a fate worse than the apes!"  
Avarona knew what Malefor meant for she could well remember the curse that the Dark Master put on the apes.

"Why don't you just eliminate him instead?" Rivett suggested. "That'll solve all our problems?"

"Even better idea," The Dark Master spoke.

Back at the Library Hugo managed to figure out where Pomfrey Lefuzzbottom was hiding while Emperor Drake had news of his own.

"Good news everyone," said Hugo, "I figured out where Pomfrey is. According to a passage in his final book he planned to retire to Gladfly Glades to continue his work in solitude."

"Gladfly Glades huh well in that case I feel you should know that the Swap Force have found the Governors and freed them," Emperor Drake said, "I'll send them to go rescue Pomfrey right away."

The group was about to do that but before they could take a step they were attacked by Froggo and the Goblin Army.

"Froggo again?" Camo spoke annoyed.

"Yes again now prepare to fall," Froggo sneered, "This will be our final battle! Minions attack!"

The goblin army began attacking the Skylanders as the JTeens did battle with the Goblin Army. Alex fought the Prince while Drake, Reina, and Rita used their powers to heal the Jteens and the Skylanders.

"Dirtying your hands again Froggo?" Alex taunted as she dodged a blow from the Goblin Prince, "I thought that was a task you despised doing."

"Save it," Snapped Froggo, "This will be our Final Battle you rat."

Froggo and Alex began trading blows and attacks that shattered the surroundings in the process. As Froggo attacked Alex noticed that the Goblin Prince was dodging

'Froggo's fighting style is different than usual,' Alex thought, 'It's like he's fighting for his life.'

Alex continued to fight off the prince while the JTeens took on Baldro, Mump and Illry which left the Superchargers to deal with the Goblin Army as The Arkeyan Sorcerer Emperor and his sisters used their healing powers to restore the JTeens energy as well as the Skylanders.

"Why can't we get into the battle and help?" Rita grumbled.

"Sis we're helping," Reina said, "By not getting involved in this battle directly."

"And besides we've got an important task of our own," said Drake, "We're trying to make sure that the Core of Light is Complete and get it ready for battle. Besides Alex has the situation under control."

True to Drake's word Alex had the situation under control as she was currently dodging Froggo's attacks while wearing him down which left Froggo open for the final blow.

"Froggo does it really have to be this way?" Alex asked as the Goblin prince looked like he was on his last legs, "You could just surrender peacefully."

"Never!" Froggo snapped as he attacked.

"Then it's come to this," Alex spoke as she charged up her magic before unleashing a fury that trapped Froggo in magical chains along with the goblin Army.

"Now that was Awesome," Flynn said, "Boom!"

"I think that says it all Flynn," Cali spoke as the goblins were sent back to the void from whence they came along with Alex sending Froggo, Baldro, Mump and Illry to a prison in Section 13 which jammed their powers.

"Well there goes the Goblins," said Colleen.

"I hope the Arkeyans are paying attention to this moment," said Chrissie.

Emperor Drake and his sisters were paying attention and they knew that they and the Empire itself had a lot of things to do but before they could talk the Emperor got some good news via magical scrolls.

"I bring good news everyone," said Drake, "Pomfrey has been rescued and he told us about the missing piece of the core of light. The Governors found the Eye of the Ancients and they were able to defeat the Titans to take it back and now they're at the Core of light putting it together."

"So does that mean we're ready to defeat the Darkness and Malefor?" asked Cody to the Emperor who nodded.

"Let's go kick the Darkness' butt and vanquish it once and for all," Spyro said as the team headed to get the Core of Light and gear up for the Final Battles.


	10. Fear and Obey

**Fear and Obey**

Malefor was not a happy Dragon at all. Word of Froggo's defeat and his army's imprisonment had reached him and needless to say he was so enraged that he cursed the Goblins with a fate even worse than that of the Apes but he wasn't the only one. The Darkness had grown a personality and word that the Core of Light had been completed had pissed it off to the point where everyone was walking on eggshells.

"Lord Malefor I bring news," Rivett spoke.

"It had better be good news!" Malefor hissed, "Froggo's failed me for the last time!"

"There is," Rivett said, "The Darkness has regained it's full power and the Cataclysmic Mega Rift is ready to go."

"I vote we activate the Mega Rift now," said Eggman, "If we wait then our enemies could stop us. Besides the Core of Light has yet to be completed anyway."

"Eggman's Right. Without the Green Glowing Goo or the Quicksilver the Core of Light won't be ready in time," Vathek said, "We've already begun to suck the last of this planet dry of magic and we've wrecked and burned most of it. So let's activate the Rift Now."

"You two make good points," Malefor said, "This world is pretty much useless to us now. Kaos activate the Mega Rift now!"

Kaos considered holding back but after seeing Malefor curse the Goblins with the same curse he inflicted on the apes he threw hesitation out the window and pressed the button.

"Cataclysmic Mega Rift sequence beginning," a female computer voice spoke.

Meanwhile the team had taken Sharpfin's ship along with the Sky Vehicles to where Malefor was hold up and saw a massive shield surrounding the area along with a Radiance Geode floating near by.

"Okay so tell me again why we're taking the Dark Rift Engine instead of using the Core of Light?" asked Alex.

"Because we don't have time to get the Core of Light all the way over here and knowing Malefor he may destroy this world," Drake said.

"And since we need to stop the Darkness here and now the Dark Rift Engine is our best shot at doing that," Rita said.

"Besides Mags and some of our best mechanics have been working on the Dark Rift Engine and we've been charging it up on the way here," said Reina, "So that way we'll be ready to fire it right up."

"Good idea but what about the barrier?" Ice asked.

"I have two options," said Chrissie, "We can either destroy the radiance Geode or we ram the ship into the barrier."

"I vote for option number 1," Flynn spoke, "I'm not telling Sharpfin about the damage his ship took."

"Agreed and I'll take this sky mission," Stormblade said as she jumped into her Sky Slicer which had been supercharged.  
Storm Blade went to destroy the outside crystals on the radiance geode in order to crack it open.

"So far so good," said Hsi Wu as Stormblade and her Sky Slicer opened the core but as soon as she did enemies in the form of Bat Shadowkhan and Air ships began attacking.

"Stormblade needs backup," said Drago, "Jet Vak take the Jet Stream and help her."

"Right laddie," Jet-Vac said taking to the skies with his signature vehicle as the Jet Stream fired at Shadowkhan and Enemy Airships.

"Thanks for the Assist Jet Vac," Stormblade called as she destroyed the remaining crystals causing the Geode to detonate.

"There's your way in guys," Alex said over Jet Vac and Stormblade's radios, "You'll need to follow the path that leads into the castle landing bay. But be careful. Emperor Drake says that Malefor's got the place heavily guarded by now."

The Air Element Superchargers got the message as they battled their way into the fortress which Malefor had altered due to his dark magic. Once the team got to the landing bay Flynn spoke up.

"Way to clear a path for us Skylander buddies," Flynn said to Jet Vac and Stormblade.

"I can't believe you nearly knocked the Arkeyan Royal Family off the deck," said Cali to Flynn, "Are you insane?"

"Hey I told them to hang on to something," Flynn said, "Besides I'm sure they're not gonna kill me over something that petty. Considering we're in the middle of a crisis."

"Flynn's right," said Rita, "Alex where's the throne room?"

"Right this way but if Malefor's taken over the place we'll need some land vehicles to get there," Alex replied.

"In that case Eruptor you and Spitfire lead the way," Drake said, "The rest of us will prep the Dark Rift Engine."

Eruptor and Spitfire jumped onto their signature vehicles as they geared up with the JTeens gearing up in a vehicle of their own as Rita took the wheel.

Meanwhile in the throne room the Dark Master used a magic circle to spy on the team.

"Lord Malefor our enemies are approaching," Vrak spoke, "Shall I send in the X Borgs?"  
"Send Eggman's Armada to attack Skylands and the Arkeyan Empire," Malefor said, "And prepare to move this fortress to Skylands. We'll be out of range once this world is destroyed."

"I like the way you think Lord Malefor," Avarona said, "In the meantime I'm gonna personally go eliminate the heroes myself."

"Not just yet," Malefor said, "I sent some Shadowkhan to go after them and to destroy the Dark Rift Engine. They should be there by now."

Over with the rest of the team they were fending off swarms of Shadowkhan and X Borgs with Alex's help.

"Dang it guys! Malefor knows we're here," snapped Terrafin as he used his supercharger powers.

"What did you expect Terrafin?" Cynder asked, "This is Malefor we're talking about. He's go all his bases covered."

"We gotta keep fighting and get this rift engine to the throne room. Once it's there we can defeat the Dark Master and send the Darkness back to where it came from once and for all," said Spyro.

"And Eliminate the enemies of the Arkeyan Empire once and for all," Camo said.

"That makes two of us," said Bash bashing some Shadow Khan with his tail.

"Three," added Zap. "Why don't we start with all those who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire in the first place?"  
Alex was beyond pissed off at the fact that Malefor had taken over her own world and now she was pissed that Camo Bash and Zap were talking about wiping those that dishonored the empire and that most of the Dragon Skylanders were beginning to agree with that. It was the same tired shit over and over again and she was sick of it. She made a mental note to give them a piece of her mind once the Darkness was sent back to where it came from and to also give the Arkeyan Empire's Leaders a piece of her mind even if she had to die in the process of doing it.

Meanwhile the JTeens were busy making their way through the castle after clearing the land vehicle section. They had to deal with a whole new slew of problems in the form of Malefor sending wave after wave of Shadowkhan after them but they pressed onwards. They stopped near a sea vehicle section to take care of a hydra hatchling but they finished it up with ease.

Eventually the teams met back up at the door to the throne room.

"This is it everyone," said Emperor Drake, "Beyond this door is the Darkness and with it Malefor."

"Is the Dark Rift Engine charged up?" asked Spitfire.

"The Rift Engine is ready," said Cali, "Now let's get it in there and save the world once and for all."

The group then opened the door and saw the Darkness but also Malefor sitting on the throne by himself.

"Welcome it's so nice to see you," Malefor said.

"Enough with the game Malefor," Alex snapped, "I want my world back and I want you and the Darkness out!"

"You're too little too late," Malefor sneered, "The Cataclysmic Mega Rift is almost complete. The Darkness has drained your world of all it's magic and soon all that you know and love will belong to the Forces of Darkness."

"Not if we have something to say about it!" snapped Rita.

"You think you can defeat me?" Malefor sneered.  
"We helped Spyro and Cynder beat you once and we'll do it again!" Reina snapped causing laughter to ring out from another voice.

"Whose laughing?" demanded Drake, "Show yourself now!"

"You're in no position to be making demands of me you idiot!" sneered Avarona as she showed up from the Shadows, "This world is doomed and all the worlds in creation will belong to us and The Darkness! Tell that whoring bitch of a guardian that she's failed!"

At that point Alex snapped and instantly attacked Avarona but the ice dragoness simply shot a beam of ice at her. Alex dodged and went bat shit on Avarona while the Dragon Skylanders did battle with Malefor.

"Shouldn't we help her?" asked Drago.

"No Drago," Colleen said, "This is Alex's battle. This is her destiny."

"And besides she's doing well so far against Avarona," said Drake, "Right now we need to power up the Dark Rift Engine."

Drago got the message as he and the others powered up the Dark Rift Engine.

Alex and Avarona continued battling it out as the latter was still taunting the former.

"Let's face it," Avarona sneered, "The Arkeyans broke in to your world once and whose to say that the Arkeyans will do it again once we're through? Can you even trust them?"

"I may not like the stuff they've done but so during this quest they've proven themselves to have helped the Skylanders," Alex said, "And Given the choice I'd rather have them ruling the universe than The Darkness or Malefor."

"How touching considering that you're already on their hit list," the Ice Dragoness retorted as she continued attacking the Dragon Realm Guardian, "Once this is done they'll eliminate you so even if you defeat me then it's all for nothing!"

"Well if the Arkeyans do turn on me then I'll fight like I always have," Alex replied as she fought back but this time she remembered the advice that Jackie had given her before the Arkeyans invaded and using that advice she was easily able to defeat Avarona, "Game's over."

"Wrong. This game is only just beginning," Avarona sneered as she retreated to her native dimension.

Meanwhile the battle between Malefor and the Dragon Skylanders was faring better as the Dragon Skylanders were giving all they had to defeat the Dark Master and stop him once and for all. Once Alex joined the battle the odds became easier and with their combined powers Malefor was knocked out cold.

"This is it," said Cali, "The Dark Rift Engine is charged and it's all fired up."

"The bad guys have fled so let's get out of here," Drake said as he teleported the heroes out of the Castle as the Dark Rift Engine did it's job.

Once back on the Ship the group then discussed how they defeated the Darkness.

"Well that went well everyone," Flynn said, "The Darkness is gone."

"That was easier than I thought," Hsi Wu added.

"A little too easy if you ask me," Spitfire spoke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cody and as if on cue evil laughter could be heard from a shadowy vortex as the Darkness Emerged only now it was wearing armor and fully empowered by all the magic he had been given.

"You didn't think this was over did you?" The Darkness asked, "You can't defeat me fools! The Dragon Realm is doomed and all of creation is mine! All shall fear and obey me! I am The Darkness!"

"Quickly everyone the Darkness is free. You must find a way to destroy it before it can escape and threaten every world in the universe!" Eon spoke, "Everything you have all learned on your journey has prepared you for this moment. The malevolent reign of the Darkness must come to an end or we are all lost. Your greatest battle awaits you portal masters!"

"Spitfire this is your battle," said Colleen, "You and the Hot Streak most defeat the Darkness once and for all."

Spitfire nodded as he got his signature vehicle ready to face the power of the Darkness.

Once he was in the Darkness taunted him.

"Come foolish Skylander," The Darkness retorted, "Come and challenge the all powerful Darkness."

"I'm sending you back to the world from where you came!" Spitfire retorted as he revved up his Hot Streak.

Spitfire and the Darkness traded blows that did damage but the leader of the superchargers continued to fight back and avoid and evade the attacks till the battle went to the second round.

"You made a grave mistake challenging me where I am most powerful," The Darkness spoke as it summoned up Shadow Guardians to stop them.

"Bring it," Spitfire said as he had the Hot Streak attack the Shadow Guardians before he rammed the Darkness itself doing damage. Spitfire repeated this pattern two more times before the battlefield returned into the rift.

The Darkness unleashed it's full power and fought back against Spitfire and the Hot Streak but Spitfire continued avoiding the attacks till he finally destroyed the Darkness and sent it back to where it came from.

"Way to go Spitfire," cheered Alex, "The Darkness is gone."

"But our problems are only just beginning," said Reina, "Malefor is still out there."

"However the Dragon Skylanders did injure him quite badly so he's not gonna be going anywhere," said Rita, "But Vrak and Avarona got away. My guess is back to their own dimension."

"At least our enemies are out of the way for good," Flashwing said, "Which means we can finally celebrate."

"Agreed and while Skylands and the universe may be safe again there is more to do," Eon said, "The Journey with the Skylanders and the Superchargers is only just beginning."

"He's right," Alex said as the Arkeyan Royal Family left to return to restore their empire.

"Alex are you worried that the Arkeyans may come after you?" Cali asked, "You know they still hold a grudge against you."

"True but as we were leaving I said some things to make the royal family think and I know that Adinda of the Mystic Arkeyans is gonna take a more active role in making sure the Emperor and his sisters focus on rebuilding the Empire," Alex said, "I know they've got a long way to go but if I made any small dent in the Empire's by laws and customs then they'll be better off."

The others agreed knowing that while the battle with the Darkness may have ended they still had a lot of things to take care of.


	11. Epilogue the Saga Continues

**Epilogue the Saga Continues**

Three days after the Darkness had been destroyed the Universe was once again under the Iron rule of The Arkeyan Empire. Some were terrified at the idea of the Arkeyans being in charge but many reminded them that if The Darkness were in charge they would all be destroyed which helped the Earth see that the Arkeyans were the lesser of two evil.

At Skylander Academy which had been back on its feet

"And so it continues yet again," Eon sighed as he saw another team of Arkeyan Robots beating down bullies, "The Arkeyans are falling back into their usual routine of brute force."

"Yeah but I'm still hoping and praying that Alex Ting made any dent in the Emperor's way of thinking," Adinda replied. "All this brute force has to stop somewhere."

"Good point but unfortunately now that The Darkness is destroyed a war between the Dragon Realm and the Arkeyan Empire could break out at any minute and we must be ready to avert it."

"The Arkeyans have spent 10,000 years fighting nonsense wars and if I had it my way they would not be fighting another war."

"Well we're sorry to hear that," Hugo spoke as he Flynn and Cali showed up, "But what do we do?"

"The first thing we do is get some enchiladas," Flynn said, "We totally kicked butt out there."

"Flynn!" Cali spoke before speaking to Adinda, "Well he's right we did kick butt out there."

"True but even so this could be the calm before the storm," said Adinda, "Malefor is still out there waiting and now that the barrier between the Dragon Realm is destroyed he can break in any time."

"Which means that no place is safe," Eon spoke, "Just like when the Doom Raiders terrorized all of Skylands. But if they can be defeated so can Malefor."

"Adinda I gotta ask," Hugo said, "You were at the meetings when Emperor Ryan was in charge why didn't you say something or better yet why didn't your predecessor say something?"

"Before my predecessor died he said that his ancestors were probably looking down on him in shame because he said nothing to defend Phoebe," the Ex Leader of the Mystic Arkeyans said, "My predecessor also said that he could've been more vocal but he wasn't the type to yell over everyone so he just stayed quiet. He also said to Flora and Terrador to keep it 100 since he still respects them but to the others especially Kira's Aunt Karen they could fuck off."

Eon, Hugo, Flynn, and Cali were shocked to hear such language from a Mystic Arkeyan but they could understand why Adinda's predecessor would use that language.

"Do you think the Arkeyans will ever understand that War is good for nothing?" Hugo spoke.

"They will understand in time but for now as long as those who they hold a grudge against still live it will take years," Eon spoke, "And I'm over 100 years old."

"Well that's good to know but what about Alex?" Cali asked, "She's got a large mess to clean up."

"And so do we," Flynn said, "Still it'll all work out in the end right?"

"Flynn's right," Adinda said, "The dents Alex is making in the ways of my people are small but if she's making any dent at all then my people will be better off."

"Now that's something we can get behind," Hugo spoke as the others agreed.


End file.
